


Predator, Part Two

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Predator [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: For Sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> For Sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Sheppard bucked up from the bed as Todd wrapped one hand around his cock, the other keeping his wrists together above his head. Todd’s weight was pinning Sheppard down and Sheppard’s eyes slid shut, only to open sharply when Todd slapped him.

“You don’t close your eyes till I say so,” the Wraith growled, thumb brushing over the tip of Sheppard’s cock to make his point.

Sheppard’s barbed retort died on his lips as Todd speeded up his movements and when Sheppard came he saw stars.

“Don’t lie there too long,” Todd said. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.”


End file.
